MvsM
by Fyyrrose
Summary: [Challenge fic] Misao oversees Megumi's medical treatment of Aoshi


Title: MvsM

Author: Fyyrrose

Rating: T for the implications

Disclaimer: I don't own this for certain reasons…like the story below

Summary: Misao oversees Megumi's medical treatment of Aoshi.

Song: "Short Dick Man" by Salt and Pepper

Notes: Challenge fic brought to you by my lovely beta and the wicked playlist that randomly chose the song. I blame the song. That's all I can say. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Misao slid back the curtain and walked beside the bed. Her precious Aoshi had been hit by a run-away carriage. It had been all her fault. She had been the one who insisted that he accompany her on her shopping spree.

"What are you doing here?"

Misao looked behind her to see a very irate doctor looking at her. "I came to see my Aoshi-sama and check to see how he's doing."

Megumi scoffed and shook her head. "The man was trampled by a horse; how is he supposed to be doing?"

Misao walked over to the side of the bed and held his hand. She watched as Aoshi winced in pain, which caused Megumi to growl in frustration. "The man's hand is broken and you grab it like it's a life line. How stupid are you?"

Misao dropped his hand as if it burnt her delicate skin. Again, Aoshi winced in pain. Megumi sighed and rechecked her work only to find that she'd have to reset the bones.

"I'm sorry." Misao said to the doctor.

"If you're sorry, then why did you do it in the first place?" Referring to the broken hand.

"I didn't know?"

Grounding out her anger on her molars she took a calming breath. "If a man is trampled by a horse, what do you think was going to happen?"

"But it's Aoshi-sama! I didn't think anything would be wrong. After all he is the greatest thing to have ever walked on this Earth."

Megumi shook her head and ignored the girl while she unbandaged, reset, and rebandaged his hand. "Don't touch him, don't breathe on him, and don't even look at him." She warned sternly as she went to gather more bandages for the next changing.

"But if I can't look at him then what am I supposed to do?"

"Go home?" Megumi stated matter of fact.

"But I came all this way to make sure he's alright."

"He will be fine once you leave."

"I'm not leaving till he wakes up." Misao pouted, crossing her arms in reassurance that she would stand her ground.

"Then I pray to whatever god is listening that he opens his eyes so you can go home and leave the sick and dying in peace."

Misao stuck out her tongue and continued to sit and stare at her beloved Aoshi.

Megumi left to attend her other patients. She was in the midst of wrapping up a burn wound when she heard a yelp. She had been so tuned into her work that the sound almost made her drop her supplies.

Quickly she finished up with the burn victim and ran to the back. Aoshi was still unconscious, but there were signs that he was in serious pain.

"What the hell happened here?" She fumed ready to kill the stick ninja.

Misao timidly looked at the doctor. "Well you see it's really not my fault."

"Oh really? So then what happened? Was it a ninja out for revenge or was it a malicious spirit?"

"No, nothing like that really! I swear. I was sleeping in the chair when all of a sudden I fell on top of Aoshi, and then I jolted awake, then I realized what I did, then I jumped up and ended kicking the bed."

Megumi stood there eerily quiet. "So then his ribs are broken _again_, and he's in more pain?"

Megumi watched as Misao nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

Megumi cocked her head to one side. "Leave now. Better yet go home and don't return."

Misao cowered under her glare. "No. I'm staying until Aoshi wakes up."

Instead of screaming at the brain dead ninja she tossed her a roll of bandages and told her to fix him. "I have more patients to treat. I don't have time to stay by his side and fix your screw ups."

"But it's your job! You have to make sure that they are healing."

Megumi's eyes widened then went into narrow slits. "Isn't it your job to protect people? Besides, you are hindering me from helping Aoshi. It's your fault I have to do everything twice over."

Sitting in the chair, Misao pouted and crossed her arms. "If you didn't do such shitty work, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?"

Megumi laughed in outrage. It was one thing to insult her personally; it was another thing to insult her work. She was livid with rage. "You. Outside. Now." She pointed towards the door.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere. Besides I have to make sure that you're not going to over drug him. You seem to be so fond of using drugs. I don't want to see Aoshi-sama addicted to drugs because of you."

Megumi saw red. She had endless patience, but at this point it had run out. She usually didn't succumb to anger, but she made an exception this time around.

Instead of reaching behind her and grabbing one of her tools and using that as a torture device against Misao, she figured she's have more satisfaction if was done by her own hands.

Besides, it was always better to make sure the job was done correctly the first time.

Megumi closed the door to the medical center and stalked Misao who was looking at her as if she had grown an extra limb. Misao dodged out of the way, but not before Megumi grabbed the long braid and tugged her to the ground.

Misao glared from her position on the ground. She sent out a string of curses.

"The least you can do is provide me with a snack for entertainment, or at least take some of the clothing off."

Both females turned towards the voice. There stood Sano leaning against the wooden ledge.

"What are you doing here Rooster-head?" Misao was quick to snap back.

Sano shrugged. "I came looking for the fox. So why are you two fighting? Not that I mind, mind you."

"She can't take proper care of my Aoshi-sama." Misao accused Megumi.

"She's the one that keeps making me redo all of my work!" Megumi complained.

"If you did a good job the first time around we wouldn't be he—" Misao ducked as Megumi swung a punch.

"Why are you guys fighting? It's only Ice Boy; it's not like it's anyone important." Sano shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to walk inside. Two ninja stars flew past his head and embedded themselves in the front door.

"Say that again…" Misao threatened.

Sano shook his head. "The guy's got nothing on him. Why would you want to fight over someone who's not well equipped?"

Misao blinked not understanding the statement made. Megumi on the other hand was snickering.

"Oh, and how would you know?" Megumi held her hand to her mouth holding back her smirk.

Sano smirked evilly telling Megumi all she needed to know. Misao on the other hand was slow.

"Yeah, how would you know?" Misao shouted.

Megumi had to explain to Misao who turned beet red. "You probably were watching him bathe you sick pervert!"

Sano smirked. "Trust me, I wish I could have blamed that on the cold water, but when it's standing tall saying hi and it's still small. Trust me, it's small."

Megumi laughed and Misao fumed.

Sano stood in the door to the clinic. "Besides, I like my man with a little more meat on him."

Misao stood blinking not getting it, while Megumi couldn't stop choking long enough to catch her breath.

Megumi, finally able to breathe, pushed Sano out of the way. "Go home Sano. I treat the sick and injured not the sick and perverted."

Sano shrugged and started to walk down the street.

Misao still stood in her place blinking. "I don't get it."


End file.
